Love is Blind
by AnneStewart
Summary: Isabella Swan perdeu a visão aos quinze anos e se fechou para o mundo. As coisas mudam quando um garoto problemático chega a Forks e entra em sua vida. Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Love is Blind (O Amor é Cego)**

**Autora:** Anne Stewart

**Shipper:** Edward\Bella

**Gênero:** Drama\Romance

**Classificação:** M (+16)

**.**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight Não me pertence! Eu apenas brinco com os personagens nas minhas ideias malucas. Se pertencesse, eu estaria nesse momento de férias em Londres. Twilight é apenas de Stephenie Meyer._

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan perdeu a visão aos quinze anos e se fechou para o mundo. As coisas mudam quando um garoto problemático chega a Forks e entra em sua vida.

.

**N\A:** _Recomendo que mantenham a música **No Light, No Light da Florence and the Machine** no modo **repeat**. Ela faz parte da história, pois eu a estava ouvindo sem parar enquanto escrevia. _

.

**Prólogo**

.

Eu não tinha ideia de como era o lugar onde eu estava, pois não tive a chance de conhecê-lo enquanto eu tinha a minha visão. Mas eu era capaz de sentir. Eu sentia a brisa fria balançando meus cabelos, eu sentia a grama pressionando onde meu corpo estava no chão, eu sentia o aroma das flores silvestres à minha volta, eu ouvia um riacho próximo a nós.

E o melhor de tudo, eu sentia a respiração suave de certo alguém atrás de mim.

Seus braços estavam à minha volta, quentes e protetores. Eu nunca me sentira tão protegida.

"Eu queria tanto que você fosse capaz de ver... É simplesmente lindo aqui." Edward murmurou no meu ouvido. Sua voz era aveludada e tinha um toque de pesar. Sorri.

"Você já me descreveu o lugar, e eu estou sentindo tudo à minha volta. Eu estou vendo, de certa forma, eu posso ver na minha cabeça o que você me disse."

Virei-me em seu abraço, para que eu pudesse ficar de frente para Edward. Eu nunca tive a chance de vê-lo, mas eu apenas precisava tocar seu rosto para ver o quanto ele era lindo. Levantei minha mão direita timidamente em direção ao seu rosto, e Edward a pegou no meio do caminho, prevendo o que eu iria fazer. Quando ele colocou minha mão na sua pele, ele suspirou.

"Eu amo quando você me toca. Sua mão é tão macia."

Sorri.

"Eu já desconfiava disso."

Sua risada rouca e alegre ecoou na campina, fazendo com que meu corpo esquentasse. Eu adorava o som da sua voz, da sua risada. E pensar que eu já o odiei...

"Eu sou capaz de ver, com as minhas mãos. Eu posso ver o seu rosto na minha mente quando eu te toco, mas eu daria tudo para vê-lo, de _verdade_." Eu disse melancólica.

Sua mão quente e macia tocou a minha que estava em seu rosto.

"Eu sei que você será capaz de ver Bella, nós estamos fazendo de tudo para que isso seja real." Dizendo essas palavras, ele me tomou nos braços. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, rezando para que um dia eu pudesse ter a minha visão de volta.

**.**

* * *

**N\A:** _Bem, essa ideia me veio do nada e eu simplesmente não podia ignorá-la. Eu tenho praticamente toda a história na minha cabeça, e sempre que eu tenho um tempo livre eu escrevo. Eu tenho histórias para terminar e planejava postar LB quando eu terminasse pelo menos três delas, mas eu não aguentei (HAHA!)_

_Enfim, aqui está o prólogo. O **Capitulo Um** está quase todo escrito e se quando eu terminar eu tiver **10 reviews** por aqui, eu posto. Já sabem, quero uma boa recepção. Se não for bem de reviews no prólogo, nem vou continuar._

_Beijocas a todos_

_Anne._


	2. A Chegada

**N/A: **_Boa noite pessoas! Como estamos?_

_Bem, eu prometi postar aqui com **10 reviews**, mas como eu já consegui 8 reviews, achei melhor postar para ver o que vocês vão achar. Mas não vão pensando que eu vou fazer corpo mole para vocês! Vai ser só dessa vez! #lemaléfica_

_Bom, vamos ao que interessa. Este capítulo é um POV Edward, e o capítulo dois será POV Bella. Tenho planos de usar essa sequência para as postagens, mas a continuação da fic só depende de vocês!_

_E antes que vocês possam começar a ler, sigam o tumblr da fic: _**loveisblindfic(ponto)tumblr(ponto).com**_ . Lá será postado tudo relacionado a fic, inclusive spoilers. Minha Ask está ativada, então fiquem a vontade para perguntar ;)_

_Agora leiam sem moderação!_

* * *

**CAPITULO UM - A Chegada**

**.**

_"Tudo tem começo e meio. O fim só existe para quem não percebe o recomeço."_

**Luiz Gasparetto**

**.**

**~Edward**

"É a última vez que você apronta Edward.", meu pai aponta o dedo para mim. Estamos na sala de estar, eu sentado no sofá e meu pai de pé diante de mim, completamente furioso.

Eu não estava nem aí para as merdas dele, eu queria mesmo era que ele e sua esposa vadia fossem se danar. Ele havia perdido meu respeito ao se casar com sua secretária cinco meses depois da morte da mamãe. Cinco fodidos meses! Eu ainda estava me chafurdando na dor de ter perdido a minha mãe e esse babaca já vem trazendo a vadia dele para a casa. Para a casa da minha mãe.

E por falar em vadia, eis que surge, envolta de um robe cor creme, a senhora Lauren Mallory Masen.

"O que está acontecendo Ed, querido?" Ela pergunta, a voz sonolenta, e por algum momento eu me pergunto se ela se dirigiu ao meu pai ou a mim. Lauren passou a me cantar descaradamente sempre que meu pai não estava por perto, e eu sempre resistia a vontade de socar seu lindo rosto. Eu nunca faria isso, minha mãe me criou bem.

"Isso não é da sua fodida conta Mallory.", resmunguei.

"Veja como fala Edward." Meu pai me repreendeu. Revirei os olhos. Eu falava com ela do jeito que eu quisesse. Essa mulher não era digna de respeito tanto quanto ele. "Acontece que Edward aprontou mais uma das suas." Meu pai respondeu a pergunta dela, e se dirigiu a mim. "O que você tem na cabeça filho? Porque você se transformou nesse garoto que eu nem conheço mais? Você faz ideia do quanto está decepcionando a sua mãe?"

Soltei uma gargalhada. "Olhe só quem fala. Quem você quer ser? O sujo ou o mau lavado? O que te dá o direito de repreender quando você mesmo fez merdas com a mamãe?"

O rosto do meu pai ficou vermelho.

"O que eu faço não é da sua conta."

"Ah sim, é da minha conta! É da mamãe que estamos falando!" Eu não senti nenhum arrependimento do que eu havia feito, pois tudo isso era culpa dele. Desde que eu descobri que meu pai estava traindo a minha mãe com a Lauren eu surtei. Briguei, gritei com ele, ameaçando contar tudo à mamãe, que aquela altura estava sofrendo com um tumor no cérebro. A doença estava avançando e a qualquer momento seu coração iria parar. Eu não queria que ela sofresse mais do que ela já estava sofrendo, então ela morreu sem saber que o homem que ela se casara era um crápula escroto.

Isso me corroeu por meses, e tudo ficou pior quando ele anunciou que iria se casar com a vaca da Mallory. Naquele momento me senti como uma bomba relógio, explodindo depois dessa notícia.

Para me vingar eu me tornei um delinquente. Passei a andar com gangues, fazer bagunça na escola, tirar notas baixas, me meter em brigas. Eu não ligava mais para nada, pois minha mãe não estava mais aqui e meu pai se tornou um pai ausente, dando atenção apenas àquela vadia dele. Eu queria ser o oposto do que eu era, um garoto que tirava boas notas e era um prodígio na turma de música. Ninguém me reconhecia agora. o Edward bonzinho filho do renomado advogado Edward e da doutora Elizabeth Masen havia morrido.

"Eu já resolvi o problema", meu pai me tira dos meus pensamentos. "Você vai para Forks ficar na casa do seu tio."

O ar sai dos meus pulmões. "Como é?"

"Isso mesmo. Eu já falei com Carlisle, você parte amanhã. Já marquei o seu voo."

Dei um sorrisinho sarcástico. "É claro, você não consegue domar seu filho e então manda ele para irmã da sua esposa morta para ela se virar."

Meu pai me encara, com o rosto vermelho. "Não fale assim da sua mãe. Eu não vou tolerar."

"Espere um momento. Quem está desrespeitando a minha mãe aqui é você. Não me venha com essa merda toda sobre respeito." Cuspi, realmente irritado. "Tudo bem, você venceu. Agora você tem a casa da mamãe todinha para vocês dois!" bati palmas.

Meu pai não aprecia se importar com o que eu dizia a ele sobre a minha mãe. Acho que de alguma forma ele sabia que eu tinha razão, mas era covarde demais para assumir.

"Já está decidido. Agora faça as suas malas." Ele se virou para Lauren, sua voz agora suave. "Vamos querida?"

"Eu só vou tomar um copo de água e já subo." Ela disse, numa desculpa para ficar sozinha comigo. Meu pai sobre as escadas, sem perceber a expressão da mulher dele. Idiota.

Ela continuou me encarando, com os braços cruzados.

"Está triste porque eu vou embora sem te dar a foda que você tanto quer?" eu disse com sarcasmo. Seus olhos brilharam num misto de raiva e luxúria.

"Porque você não quis se envolver comigo? Teria sido tão fácil." Ela sussurrou. Revirei os olhos. Lauren tinha vinte e dois anos, quatro anos mais velha que eu. Ela não se importou com os comentários que surgiram no escritório do meu pai quando todos ficaram sabendo que eles iriam se casar. Um dia ouvi um amigo do meu pai dizendo que todos esperavam que eu fosse me envolver com ela, não meu pai.

"Fácil só para você, que adora pegar um paspalho por aí para arrancar dinheiro dele abrindo as pernas. Eu sou inteligente o bastante para evitar garotas como você." Eu disse, veneno escorrendo das minhas palavras.

"Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo." Ela apontou para mim, ofendida. Ri mais ainda.

"Por que você está ofendida? Eu estou dizendo a verdade." Me levantei. "Meu pai pode ser um idiota por cair na sua lábia, mas eu não sou. Não pense que eu algum dia vá cair nessa conversa fiada. Eu contaria ao meu pai as coisas sacanas que você me diz e que você se esfrega em mim o tempo todo, mas ele não acreditaria."

Pela primeira vez ela tinha uma expressão de triunfo. "É claro que não."

Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, eu continuei. "Mesmo se ele fosse acreditar em mim, eu não diria nada, pois eu quero que ele pague pelo que ele fez com a minha mãe. Quero que ele seja enganado como ela foi enganada." Cuspi. "Aproveite bastante a vida de rainha que ele está te dando, pois a sua farsa logo vai cair e ele vai chutar a sua bunda."

Lauren revirou os olhos e lambeu os lábios. "Seu pai nunca vai me deixar. Ele me ama e confia cegamente em mim. Ele me ama mais do que amou a sua mãe."

Ah, não, ela não quis dizer isso.

Marchei na sua direção, agora furioso de verdade. Apontei o dedo no seu rosto. Ela não parecia estar com medo."Você pode dizer e fazer o que quiser com o meu pai, mas nunca, nunca mais mencione a minha mãe. O nome dela não é osso para ficar em boca de cadela." Rosnei, satisfeito por deixá-la com medo agora.

Sem nenhum argumento, ela se virou e se foi. Passo a mão pelo cabelo, meu cérebro num emaranhado de pensamentos confusos dos infernos. Eu estava detestando essa merda toda. Eu não queria ir embora e deixar esses dois tomarem conta de tudo que era da minha mãe. Mas agora eu não tinha escolha.

O meu único consolo dessa droga toda era ir para Forks ficar na casa dos meus tios. Eu os adorava, assim como meus primos. Esme era irmã dois anos mais nova da minha mãe, e se casou com um amigo de infância, Carlisle Cullen, diretor do hospital de Forks. Eles tiveram dois filhos, Emmett e Alice, que eram irmãos gêmeos. Era difícil dizer que eles vieram de uma mesma gestação, pois Alice era pequena além da razão e Emmett era um armário de músculos.

Meus tios me tratavam como filho e eu considerava Emm e Ali como os irmãos que eu nunca tive. Seria realmente bom ficar junto deles por um tempo. Seria bom, no fim das contas, mas eu teria que me esforçar para voltar a ser o Edward que todos conheciam e se orgulhavam.

Pela minha mãe, eu tentaria.

.

Eram duas da tarde quando o avião pousou em Por Angeles. Misturei-me aos inúmeros passageiros que procuravam suas malas nas esteiras, e assim que peguei as minhas, busquei um carrinho e sai para procurar meus tios.

Eles estavam abraçados no meio da multidão, com sorrisos nos rostos. Eles pareciam um perfeito casal americano perfeito. Bem, posso dizer que eles eram mesmo, assim como minha vida era... Mas que ruiu quando minha mãe ficou doente e meu pai começou a foder a secretária.

Jurei durante toda a viagem que tentaria de novo, recomeçaria do zero, mas eu senti no fundo da minha alma que seria difícil. Eu simplesmente não poderia ignorar, pois tudo aquilo que eu acreditava ser real não existia, eu vivia em uma bolha maldita e que apesar de gostar dos meus primos e meus tios, era doloroso ver o quanto eles eram felizes, enquanto a minha vida era uma droga fodida. A ferida aberta em mim jamais cicatrizaria, eu estava fadado a ser um fracasso e decepcionar as pessoas.

"Edward, querido. Como foi a viagem?" Tia Esme me cumprimentou com um abraço assim que me aproximei deles.

"Foi ótima." Respondi, me direcionando ao meu tio. "Edward." Ele disse apenas, me cumprimentando com um aperto de mão. Sorri educadamente e então saímos do aeroporto.

Durante a nossa ida para Forks, Esme me coloca a par das novidades.

"Bem, Alice ingressou no grupo das líderes de torcida, e agora ela é capitã. É cômico ver como uma pessoa tão pequena consegue comandar aquele grupo." Esme disse com uma pontada de humor. Sorri de volta, me lembrando do temperamento de gigante de Alice. "E Emmett é o quarterback do time de futebol americano da escola. As universidades já estão de olho nele."

"Isso é ótimo." Eu disse com sinceridade. Eu realmente estava feliz por ver o quão meus primos estavam bem encaminhados.

"Ficamos muito felizes quando seu pai pediu para que você pudesse ficar conosco Edward. Eu sei o quanto está sendo difícil para você ter que conviver com ele agora." Carlisle me dirigiu um olhar entristecido. Me enrijeci.

"Estava sufocante.", eu admito. "Eu sei que ele deve ter dito coisas horríveis sobre mim, e eu sei que é verdade. Mas eu estou tentando mudar as coisas. Eu prometo me comportar."

Tia Esme revirou os olhos. "Está tudo bem querido. Seu pai tende a exagerar nas palavras. Ele nos contou várias coisas sim, mas nós o conhecemos bem. Sei que você é um bom garoto."

"Obrigado tia." Agradeci, agora mais aliviado.

Enquanto passávamos pela estrada eu observava a floresta densa ao nosso redor. Eu já visitei meus tios algumas vezes, mas eu nunca estava preparado para essa bolha verde-cinza. Era como estar em outro planeta. O céu estava com um cinza escuro, a brisa era gelada e por onde eu olhava era verde, muito verde.

Tia Esme fez inúmeras perguntas, e eu evitei a maioria delas. Pedi desculpas a ela, dizendo que eu realmente detestava tocar em qualquer assunto que envolvesse meu pai ou a vadia dele.

"Eu devo imaginar o que você viver Edward, eu sempre mantive um pé atrás com seu pai. E depois do que aconteceu com a Lizzie..." ela balançou a cabeça, mas tio Carlisle a interrompeu.

"Querida, Edward acabou de chegar. Vamos evitar essa história por algum tempo."

Esme se virou para mim com um sorriso fraco. "Desculpe querido, é que tudo isso me revolta."

Tia Esme odiava meu pai? Isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

Eu abri um sorriso amigável e respondi a ela. "Está tudo bem tia. Eu entendo."

Depois disso Carlisle me disse que meu carro chegaria na sexta. Fiquei realmente impressionado com essa notícia. Do jeito que meu pai era, ele bem poderia me tomar o carro.

Mas ele sabia que não conseguiria me atingir dessa maneira. Graças a mamãe eu tinha meu próprio dinheiro. Ela havia aberto uma poupança para que eu pudesse me manter sem ter que ficar pedindo qualquer centavo para ela ou para meu pai. Com o dinheiro que eu tinha lá eu poderia manter meu carro e me manter até a metade de faculdade.

Depois do que pareceram horas, chegamos à casa dos Cullen. Ela era incrível, trabalhada no vidro e na madeira, inclusive os muros. Ela era construída em um local que dava a impressão de que ela estava saindo da floresta.

Nós entramos e demos de cara com um Emmett completamente à vontade no sofá, com um balde de pipocas no colo assistindo um filme de guerra ou algo do tipo na TV.

"Olha só quem apareceu!" Emm levantou-se assim que me viu, se levantou e me cumprimentou com um abraço. "Como vai cara?"

"Péssimo". Resmunguei, fazendo Emmett rir.

"Estou sabendo. É bom ter você aqui. Vamos aprontar todas! Forks é pequena, mas badalada."

Carlisle repreendeu Emmett. "Menos Emmett."

Emmett revirou os olhos.

"Está tudo no controle pai. Relaxa."

Emmett me ajudou a levar minhas malas para onde seria meu quarto daqui para frente. O cômodo ficava ao lado do quarto de Alice e de frente para o quarto de Emmett. E por falar em Alice, ouço sua voz enérgica vindo do seu quarto. Ela estava ao telefone.

"Por favor Bella! Não recuse! Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, e eu sou sua melhor amiga! Vai, aceita!"

"Alice não larga do pé da Bee." Emmett resmungou, divertido.

"Quem é Bella? Eu a conheço?" Me lembro da última vez que eu visitei meus tios, e Alice tentou me empurrar uma amiga dela para cima de mim. Me perguntei se era essa garota Bella.

"Acho que você não a conhece, pois nas vezes que você veio ela estava de férias na Flórida. Ela é filha do chefe de polícia da cidade, muito bonita e inteligente. Alice simplesmente tomou posse da garota como sua melhor amiga oficial e ficou mais grudenta depois do que aconteceu com a Bee dois anos atrás."

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Perguntei, curioso.

Antes que Emmett pudesse me responder, Alice irrompe quarto adentro, me dando um a braço de urso. Sério, como um ser tão pequeno era tão forte?

"Edward!" Ela gritou quando me abraçou. "Como você está?Soube que você andou aprontando muito em L.A huh?"

Revirei os olhos. "Bem, faz parte da adolescência ser rebelde e revoltado. O que você esperava?"

Sua expressão agora era pensativa. Ela colocou um dedo no queixo e começou a falar. "Bem, de certa forma esse tipo de comportamento é normal para alguém que sofreu uma perda e uma decepção ao mesmo tempo, sabe? Você procurou uma válvula de escape para suprir tudo isso, o levando a cometer certas atrocidades..."

Emmett a interrompeu. "Vai com calma Freud* de saias!" Alice revirou os olhos, me fazendo rir. Emmett se virou para mim. "Alice quer ser psicóloga. Acho que ela encontrou seu primeiro paciente."

Freud*: _Sigmund Freud__, formou-se em__medicina__e especializou-se em__Neurologia__, tendo logo a seguir criado a__Psicanálise__._

"Não enche Emmett. Eu nem se quer entrei na faculdade!" Alice disse, exasperada, depois se virou para mim. "Agora falando sério. Se você quiser conversar Edward, pode falar comigo."

"Obrigado Allie. Enquanto eu estava vindo para cá, achei que iria encontrar uma péssima recepção. Meu pai disse que seria a consequência dos meus atos." Eu disse revirando os olhos. Eu não queria acreditar nas merdas que meu pai estava dizendo, mas quando ele me disse que contou para meus tios o tipo de garoto que eu havia me transformado, eu me senti realmente intimidado, com medo de encontrar uma recepção fria e cautelosa por parte dos meus tios e primos. Mas parece que dessa vez não saiu como Edward Masen planejou.

"Seu pai é um melodramático." Alice revirou os olhos. "E nós sabíamos o porquê de você fazer o que você fez desde que a tia Lizzie morreu. Nós entendemos você."

"Obrigado." Agradecei mais uma vez.

"Tudo bem, vamos deixar o Eddie aqui se instalar. Vazando tampinha!" Emmett disse, puxando Alice com ele.

Depois que eles me deixaram sozinho, olhei em volta do meu novo quarto. Era de uma decoração monocromática e ainda era possível sentir o cheiro de tinta. Suspeito que tia Esme reformou o quarto recentemente.

Uma batida tímida na porta me tira dos meus pensamentos.

"Oi querido. Vim saber se precisa de alguma coisa." Tia Esme diz da porta.

"Está tudo bem tia. Obrigado."

Ela entrou no quarto, sentando na minha cama. "Escute bem Edward, não se sinta acanhado. Vai ser como das outras vezes que você veio nos visitar. Sinta-se em casa, não hesite em pedir qualquer coisa. E se quiser conversar, pode vir até mim ou até Carlisle." Ela disse com uma voz suave e amigável, o que me fez lembrar as palavras do meu pai_: 'Não pense que seus tios vão dar mole para você. Eles vão manter a vista grossa com você vinte e quatro horas por dia.'_ Idiota.

Ele conseguiu me fazer ficar com medo, e quase conseguiu. Ele só não contava com meus tios me recebendo como um filho pródigo.

Engula essa Sr. Masen.

"Pode deixar tia. Eu aviso caso precisar de algo."

Ela respirou aliviada e se levantou. "Tudo bem. Carlisle e eu ficamos com receio de como você se sentiria aqui, depois de tudo que seu pai disse. Achamos que você tinha se transformado completamente, mas depois que eu o vi saindo do saguão do aeroporto, percebi que meu sobrinho favorito ainda estava ali."

Revirei meus olhos, divertido. "Eu sou seu único sobrinho favorito."

"Pare! Não estrague o momento!" Ela disse rindo, dando um leve tapa no meu braço. Eu encarei minha tia, me lembrando da minha mãe. Esme era tão parecida com ela... exceto pelos cabelos. Minha mãe tinha os cabelos longos e ondulados cor de mel, enquanto os da tia Esme eram lisos, na altura dos ombros, de um castanho escuro. Os olhos eram os mesmos, assim como os meus, de um verde jade brilhante. Conviver com a minha tia seria como estar perto da minha mãe, mesmo ela não estando mais aqui.

"Apronte-se rápido, pois o jantar sai em vinte minutos." Esme me disse enquanto saia do meu quarto.

Durante o jantar, Alice fez questão de me por a par dos acontecimentos da Forks High.

"Os professores de Biologia e Física são legais, o resto, nem tanto." Ela gesticulava com o garfo. Eu poderia ver que a qualquer momento o pedaço de salmão voaria pela sala de jantar. "Seria uma sorte eles irem com a sua cara. Você é inteligente então, está tudo bem."

"Isso é bom." Concordei, bebendo um gole da minha coca. Ela continuou.

"Você vai sentar com a gente no almoço, isso é tão óbvio quanto dois mais dois dar quatro. E jamais, digo _jamais_, chegue perto das – desculpe as palavras pai e mãe", Alice dirigiu um olhar travesso a Carlisle e Esme. "vadias plastificadas. O grupinho é formado por Tanya e Heidi Denali, que são primas, Leah Cleawater, Vctoria Jhonson, Gianna Matteo e Jessica Stanley. Eu as comando no grupo das líderes de torcida e eu sou obrigada a aturá-las."

"Mais alguma coisa guia turística?" Perguntei divertido.

"Hum, por enquanto não. Queria apenas te prevenir sobre essas garotas, pois é tão certo quanto o Sol nascer todas as manhãs que elas vão se jogar para cima de você como um bando de leoas famintas."

"Pode deixar, estarei atento." Concordei, realmente não me importando com qualquer garota. Depois de Kate meu interesse pelo sexo oposto se baseou apenas em algo físico, uma viagem de alguns minutos no banco de trás do meu carro.

Depois da sobremesa fomos para a sala de estar conversar um pouco até que Carlisle fosse para o seu plantão noturno no hospital e nós fossemos dormir. Para mim foi difícil pegar no sono, tentando admitir pelo menos por um segundo que no fundo eu me sentia traído e rejeitado pelo meu próprio pai, que isso doía mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Mas as coisas mudaram e eu finalmente pude conhecer o verdadeiro Sr. Edward Masen, aquele que deixou cair a sua máscara, traindo a sua família.

* * *

**N/A**: _Nossa, que tensa a história de Edward! Quem aí ficou com uma peninha dele?_  
_Quero deixar vocês a par de que Edward, apesar de ser um bom menino com os tios e primos, ele ainda vai aprontar algumas... e guardem bem o nome da Kate. E não vou dizer mais nada muahahaha!_

_Estou estabelecendo um sistema de metas. O que acham de atingirmos o número de _**18 reviews**_? Conto com vocês!_

_ Apenas comentem e fiquem ligados no tumblr. Quem tiver siga e fique atento pois em breve teremos spoiler por lá..._  
_xoxo ;*_


	3. O Primeiro Dia

**Love is Blind**

**sinopse**: Isabella Swan perdeu a visão aos quinze anos e se fechou para o mundo. As coisas mudam quando um garoto problemático chega a Forks e entra em sua vida. Todos humanos.

Twilight não me pertence, mas LIB sim, então respeitem.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOIS** - O Primeiro Dia

.

_"O êxito da vida não se mede pelo caminho que você conquistou, mas sim pelas dificuldades que superou no caminho."_

**Abraham Lincoln**

.

**~Bella**

.

Eu estava sentada na varanda da minha casa, sentindo o ar frio do fim de tarde tomar conta da minha pele. Ouço passos vindos de dentro da casa, e pelo impacto que os pés faziam, era Charlie.

- Bella, querida. É melhor entrar.

Resisti à vontade de revirar os olhos. Charlie se tornou protetor demais. Bem, eu não o culpava. Ele era pai e estava fazendo de tudo para impedir que algo mais acontecesse comigo.

- Eu já estava indo pai. Calma.

Charlie bufa atrás de mim, me fazendo erguer um sorriso enquanto pegava minha bengala e saia em direção à porta.

Assim que cheguei à sala, senti o cheiro de frango com batatas. Minha mãe sempre fazia quando percebia meu estado de tristeza que ás vezes vinha à tona. Mas eu estava aprendendo a superar.

Dizem por aí que quando um sentido é privado os outros se tornam mais aguçados. Fiquei impressionada quando percebi o quanto isso era intenso. Eu era capaz de ouvir melhor, sentir melhor tudo a minha volta. Era como ter sentidos de vampiro. Com isso aprendi a me virar sozinha, sem ter que depender dos meus pais ou das minhas amigas para tudo. Eu era capaz de fazer tudo sozinha.

Hoje eu tenho dezessete anos, cursando o segundo ano do ensino médio na Forks High e realmente não sei o que vou fazer quando sair da escola. Antes eu tinha inúmeros planos, hoje eu não tinha nada. O preconceito era muito grande, eu sentia isso onde quer que eu fosse. Eu não os via, mas era capaz de senti em suas vozes o quanto elas me achavam uma aberração por ser cega. Essa era uma das razões que me fizeram ficar longe de outras pessoas. A escola era uma exceção, pois eu era obrigada a frequentá-la. Mamãe me disse certa vez que iria dar um jeito de arrumar aulas particulares para mim em casa, mas o orçamento era grande demais. Depois de duas horas de conversas, convenci Renee a desistir da ideia.

Hoje fora um dia daqueles. Eu estava no supermercado quando senti o perfume exageradamente doce de Tanya Denali, então me preparei para as ofensas que ela atiraria em mim. Elas eram especializadas em fazer da minha vida em um filme adolescente americano dramático.

Eu estava no caixa, e ela se aproximou. Começou a tagarelar com sua prima Heidi, alto o suficiente para que eu entendesse que elas estavam falando de mim.

- Veja bem Heidi, essa jaqueta está mais ultrapassada que a minha avó, simplesmente não entendo como alguém sai de casa com esse tipo de casaco. E os cabelos? Castanhos opacos, completamente fora de moda.

Heidi deu uma risadinha.

- E os óculos? Tudo bem que é tendência, mas eu não vejo razão para usar óculos escuros em Forks. Totalmente desnecessário.

Revirei os olhos. No começo eu me sentia acuada por essas ofensas, mas percebi que elas eram vazias o suficiente para serem ignoradas. Tanya e Heidi não eram familiarizadas com palavras difíceis. Mas de alguma forma essas palavras me afetaram. O simples fato de elas ofenderem pessoas deficientes como eu era revoltante. Elas adoravam pegar no pé de pessoas como eu, 'os perdedores', como elas nos chamavam. Antes de perder minha visão convivi com situações vendo Tanya e sua turma pisarem em alunos e alunas que elas consideravam abaixo delas, ou seja, aquelas que não se vestiam como ela, que não abriam as pernas para os garotos do time de futebol, ou que não faziam dietas grotescas.

Alice era chefe das líderes de torcida e amiga de infância, e sempre que ela estava comigo, as suas subordinadas não ousavam ofender-me, mas eu sabia que Tanya sempre fazia de tudo para tirar Alice de seu posto. A inveja era uma de suas piores características.

Eu tentava não me deixar levar pelas ofensas, mas era difícil. Os minutos passavam e eu me isolava na varanda de casa, e deixava minha mente se esforçar para caminhar para algo que me fizesse esquecer. Em vão, é claro.

- Filha! Eu já disse para não ficar tempo demais lá fora. – a voz da minha mãe vem da cozinha.

Abri um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Hoje não está tão frio mãe, e afinal de contas, eu nasci aqui. Já estou acostumada.

Quase pude vê-la revirar os olhos.

- Venha. O jantar está na mesa.

Comemos em um silêncio confortável, e quando chegamos à sobremesa, torta de pêssego, minha preferida, o telefone toca. Minha mãe atende, mas logo passa para mim.

- Alice.

Suspirei, peguei o telefone. Eu já imaginava o motivo de sua ligação.

- Oi Allie.

- _Bella! Como você está__?_

- Bem. Você?

- _Ótima! Imagina só! Jasper me chamou para um encontro no sábado! Você sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso_. – ela dizia animadamente.

- Sei o quanto você esperou Alice. Você praticamente surtava sempre que ele estava por perto. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- _Não exagera Bella. Enfim, o que acha de vir dormir aqui em casa amanhã__? Meu encontro é apenas no sábado que vem, e estou sem nada para fazer. Vai ser ótimo! O que me diz?_

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei.

- Alice, você sabe que eu não vou aceitar.

- _Por favor Bella! Não recuse! Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, e eu sou sua melhor amiga! Vai, aceita!_

- Acho que não Allie. Porque não vem você para cá?

Ela suspirou.

- _Porque você não vem para cá?_

Resisti ao impulso de bater a minha testa na parede.

- Eu vou pensar Allie. Mas não prometo nada.

- _Ótimo! Amanhã eu passo na sua casa a tarde para pegar a minha resposta, e que seja um sim._

- Vai sonhando Alice Cullen.

- _Seria ótimo você vir. Meu primo acaba de chegar à cidade, gostaria de apresentá-lo a você._

Franzi a testa.

- É sério?

- _Sim. Tem todo um drama sobre o pai dele, que o mandou para cá. Longa história._

- Hmm.

Alice suspirou.

_- Você vem ou não?_

- Não Allie, sinto muito. Não me sinto... No clima para sair de casa.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Alice falou.

- _A puta da Tanya aprontou com você outra vez não é?_

Droga. Esqueci que Alice tinha um _quê_ de vidente. Não entendo como ela podia ver as coisas com clareza, ou ela me conhecia muito bem.

- Bem... – tentei contornar, mas ela me cortou.

- _Tudo bem amiga, se você não vem, nós vamos até você. Posso ir à tarde à sua casa amanhã? Levarei Irina comigo, ela sempre sabe como te animar. Aliás, temos que terminar o dever de Cálculo que só você sabe resolver com destreza._

Revirei os olhos.

- Então tudo isso é só você querendo me usar para pegar as respostas do dever de Calculo? – eu digo, fingindo ultraje.

Alice solta uma gargalhada.

- _Claro, e eu te ajudo em Biologia. Uma troca justa não?_

- Feito.

- _Eba! E para te deixar mais feliz, vou levar alguns brownies que a mamãe fez hoje. Com nozes. Seu preferido._

- Você sabe como me subornar Alice Cullen.

- _Não é tão difícil Bellinha querida. Então nos vemos amanhã_.

Desliguei o telefone com um sorriso. Eu adorava ser amiga de Alice Cullen. Ela poderia ser uma garota esnobe que usava roupas de grife, mas não. Ela era humilde, simpática e verdadeira. Mesmo depois que eu fiquei cega, ela jamais deixou de ser uma amiga leal. Também tinha Angela, Maggie e Irina, cada uma com suas características singulares que me fazia sentir alegre e importante quando eu estava naqueles momentos depressivos. Elas foram essenciais para que eu pudesse ter pelo menos parte da minha vida antiga de volta, uma vida onde eu adorava ir à Port Angeles com as meninas na minha velha picape Chevy vermelha, comer em um restaurante italiano e nos divertir nos brechós. Minha vida agora era limitada a festas do pijama nas casas das meninas, mas era igualmente divertido.

A manhã de domingo passou rápido e às três da tarde as meninas chegaram. Alice trouxera os brownies que Esme fazia, e minha boca salivou quando senti o cheiro de chocolate. Eu estava sentada na cozinha quando ouvi os passos das meninas. Eu podia facilmente diferenciar os passos de Alice, pois ela andava saltando, como uma bailarina. Uma pena ela nunca ter me ouvido quando eu dizia que ela deveria dançar balé na Rússia.

- Amiga! – ela gritou ao me abraçar. Irina falou atrás dela.

- Por Deus Alice! Você parece uma criança às vezes!

- Só às vezes? – Ouvi Angela murmurar perto de Irina.

- Alice sempre Alice meninas. – eu disse sorrindo. Alice apertou minhas bochechas.

- Viram? Bellinha me entende!

Depois de comer praticamente todos os brownies que Alice me trouxe, fomos para meu quarto e começamos o dever de Cálculo. Eu sempre tive facilidade nessa matéria, então levamos pouco tempo para fazer.

- Alice querida, quando você vai apresentar o seu primo? – Irina perguntou à Alice, que estava sentada ao meu lado.

- Se comporte Irina. Edward está fora de questão.

- Por quê?

- Bem, meu primo passou por muitos problemas ultimamente, então você não tem chance.

Irina bufou.

- Como você pode deduzir isso?

- Deduzindo pelo fato de que por causa desses problemas, ele terminou com a namorada dele. Eles estavam juntos há muito tempo, e antes disso, foram amigos. As coisas ficaram tão ruins que nem o tempo que tiveram foram capazes de fazer o relacionamento deles andarem.

Alguém ofegou. Deduzi ser Angela.

- Nossa, isso é muito ruim. – Maggie disse.

- Completamente. – Irina disse, agora irritada. Eu ri.

- Por favor, Irina, para quê pressa? Ainda temos um ano pela frente. – eu disse entre risadinhas.

- Ah Swan, se você visse agora o quanto eu gostaria de mostrar meu dedinho médio para você...

Revirei os olhos.

- Bella tem razão. Quem sabe meu primo não melhore com o tempo. – Alice disse.

Quanto mais Alice falava sobre seu primo chamado Edward, mais curiosa eu ficava. O que aconteceu com ele? Por que ele veio para Forks ao invés de ficar com seu pai? O que o levou a ser... Rebelde? Eu queria perguntar à Alice, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Eu nem conhecia o primo dela e não tinha o direito de me intrometer.

Depois de horas de muita conversa e risadas, as meninas foram embora. Subi para meu quarto para ler um livro e me distrair. Peguei o exemplar em braile de Orgulho e Preconceito que ganhei de Esme no meu ultimo aniversário. Literatura era a minha paixão, e ultimamente eu estava cogitando a ideia de cursar na faculdade. Ser escritora seria ótimo para mim, eu podia deduzir que eu seria bem aceita com minha deficiência nessa área.

.

A segunda-feira veio rápida e fria, nem parecia que estávamos na primavera.

Arrumei-me rapidamente e desci para tomar o café. Eu estava me sentindo bem hoje, a reunião com as meninas foi em parte responsável por isso.

- Bom dia filha. – Ouvi Charlie me cumprimentar em algum lugar da cozinha.

- Bom dia pai.

Sentei-me enquanto minha mãe me cumprimentava e colocava waffles em meu prato. O cheiro de calda de chocolate encheu minhas narinas e eu comecei a comer avidamente. Bebi o leite quente do meu copo em praticamente um gole, e me levantei pronta para a aula.

- Quer que eu te leve para a escola Bells? – meu pai perguntou antes que eu deixasse a cozinha.

- Não pai. Sabe que eu gosto de caminhar. É mais fácil para mim, você sabe, memorizar tudo.

Minha mãe suspirou.

- Filha, hoje o dia amanheceu com uma camada fina de gelo. É perigoso.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Mãe, você mais do que ninguém sabe que meu nível de desastre caiu drasticamente depois que fiquei cega.

Ouvi meu pai rir atrás de mim.

- Bella tem razão querida.

- Não se preocupe mãe, eu já me acostumei. Está tudo bem.

- E se alguém fizer algum mal a você no caminho?

Suspirei.

- Ninguém vai me fazer nada mamãe.

Enfim ela desistiu e eu subi para escovar os dentes. A escola ficava perto de casa, mas isso não significava que eu podia sair de casa em cima da hora. Apressei-me e logo sai de casa.

Minha mãe ficou paranoica com minha segurança depois que eu fiquei cega. Ela queria me acompanhar em todos os lugares, me guiando. Bati o pé várias vezes e com a ajuda do meu pai, ela me deixou caminha sozinha. Eu nasci aqui e conhecia Forks como a palma da minha mão, logo eu não tive nenhuma dificuldade em me readaptar.

Cliquei no botão do meu relógio e a voz soou dizendo que eram sete e quinze. Eu tinha tempo suficiente para passar na confeitaria da Sue e comprar uns dois muffins de chocolate para o almoço.

O sino na porta anuncia a minha chegada, e o cheiro delicioso de muffins, cupcakes e brownies toma conta, fazendo minha boca salivar.

- Oi Bella, querida! Como você está? – Ouço a voz de Sue saiu de algum lugar à minha frente. Abri um sorriso tímido e respondi.

- Tudo bem Sue, obrigada. – Sue Cleawater era mulher de Billy Black, melhor amigo do meu pai. Eles se casaram três anos depois da morte do marido dela, Harry. Sue já tinha Seth e Leah, que eram irmãos gêmeos e dois meses mais velhos que eu, e Billy tinha as gêmeas de vinte anos Rebecca e Rachel, e Jacob, que era um mês mais velho que eu e um dos meus poucos melhores amigos.

- O de sempre?

- Sim. Ah, coloque aquele cup cake Floresta Negra também.

- Tudo bem.

Fiquei ali esperando enquanto Sue foi atrás dos meus muffins e cup cake, e me distraí rapidamente. A prova foi o susto colossal que levei quando um par de braços me rodeou e me girou.

- Bells!

- Céus Jake! Você vai me matar do coração uma hora dessas! – eu disse ofegante, com a mão no coração.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava com a mente em algum lugar muito longe daqui.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Você não deveria estar na escola? – Perguntei curiosa. Jake, assim como Seth e Leah estudavam na escola da reserva Quileute, em La Push.

- A escola está fechada por dois dias até terminarem a pintura.

- Hum.

- E você? Porque ainda não foi para a escola?

- As aulas começam as oito Jake.

- Aqui estão Bella. – Sue se aproximou me entregando a sacola plástica com a caixa de muffins. – Jacob, volte já para casa. Não pense que eu não sei que você tem dois deveres para fazer.

Jacob bufou ao meu lado, me fazendo rir.

- Não vou demorar, eu só vim pegar alguns daqueles bolinhos ali.

Me despedi de todos depois de pagar os bolinhos e sai. Jake me alcançou.

- Ei Bells! Não quer que eu te acompanhe até a escola?

- Não precisa. O que você tem que fazer é voltar para a sua casa ou Sue te deixa de castigo. – eu disse rindo.

- Tudo bem, mas o que acha de aparecer em La Push na sexta? Vamos fazer uma fogueira e contar histórias. Eu sei que você gosta e que há algumas que você ainda não ouviu.

- Vai ser ótimo. Vou pedir ao Charlie para me levar.

- Ótimo. Vou avisar a Becky. Ela sempre pergunta quando você vai aparecer lá.

Abri um sorriso tímido. Rebecca era realmente muito doce. Foi ela que me ajudou a memorizar os caminhos por La Push depois que eu fiquei cega. Ficamos muito amigas depois disso.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos na sexta.

- Tchau Bells!

Depois de me despedir de Jake, comecei a caminhar para a escola. O chão tinha mesmo uma camada fina de gelo, mas estava derretendo e até agora eu não havia sofrido nenhuma queda. Eu realmente tinha razão quando disse que a perda da visão me deixou mais atenta e menos propensa a desastres. Eu era realmente desastrada antes, tropeçando e caindo mais do que uma pessoa normal faria. Agora minhas coordenações eram quase perfeitas.

Fui em direção ao semáforo e parei quando ouvi que os carros ainda passavam, até que senti alguém vindo, falando ao celular, completamente irritado. Ele parecia distraído, e isso significava que ele iria atravessar sem perceber que o sinal para pedestres estava fechado.

- Porque insiste em querer falar comigo? Porque agora quer bancar o pai de verdade que você deixou de ser a tanto tempo? – sua voz transparecia veneno, mas eu conseguia perceber o timbre perfeito que ela possuía. Provavelmente sua voz era muito bonita quando ele não estava tão irritado.

Quando ele estava prestes a passar por mim e furar o sinal e ser atropelado, lancei minha bengala à sua frente, impedindo-o de passar.

O impacto do seu corpo contra a minha bengala foi forte e por pouco ele não deve ter caído.

Ele ficou em silêncio e respirou fundo.

- Você deveria estar prestando atenção ao semáforo. – eu lhe disse.

O silêncio continuou e eu poderia dizer que ele não estava mais ao meu lado, mas o calor do seu corpo ao meu lado denunciava sua presença.

- Ham... – ele começou. – Como você... ?

Sorri.

- Eis o grande mistério da vida. Só preste mais atenção.

Ouvi os carros pararem e as pessoas ao meu redor começaram a andar. O sinal estava aberto para os pedestres. Comecei a atravessar a rua, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, imaginando a expressão de incredulidade do cara com a voz irritada.

O barulho na Forks High era realmente ensurdecedor, mas eu aprendi a bloquea-los. Os alunos passavam ávidos por mim, em direção aos armários antes que o sinal tocasse. Consegui chegar ao meu com facilidade, depois de horas treinando o caminho que me levaria a ele. Abri-o, peguei meu livro de Biologia e coloquei a minha caixa preciosa de bolinhos dentro dela.

Senti a presença de Angela antes que ela emitisse qualquer ruído perto de mim. Seu perfume de rosas sempre denunciava a sua presença.

- Oi Ang.

- Oi Bella. – ela respondeu, com uma voz calma, mas com um toque de histeria nela. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Ela abriu seu armário.

- Então, o que aconteceu? – perguntei à ela, com um meio sorriso.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou, depois de alguns segundos.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu ouço em sua voz.

Angela deu uma risadinha.

- Sério Bella, você me assusta às vezes.

Revirei os olhos.

- Que exagero Ang.

- Tudo bem, é o Eric.

Fechei meu armário.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele me pediu em namoro, e me deu um buquê de flores! – ela disse em júbilo.

- Uau! Não se vê uma coisa dessas hoje em dia. – eu disse sorrindo, feliz por Angela ter encontrado alguém que a completasse. Eric era o que ela precisava. Eu sempre dizia a ela, que ele sempre ficava com cara de bobão quando a via, desde os treze anos.

- Não é? E Eric é tão doce. Ele ficou super vermelho quando fez a pergunta. Ele ficou praticamente da cor das rosas que ele me deu.

- Isso eu posso imaginar.

O sinal estava prestes a tocar, então nós rumamos para nossas salas.

- Onde está Alice? – perguntei. Alice estava na minha turma de Biologia e até agora não senti nenhum sinal dela.

- Ela está com o primo dela, fazendo um tour. Edward está detestando a coisa toda.

- Você o conheceu?

- Sim. E nossa, ele é realmente bonito.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas na direção dela.

- Para você dizer uma coisa dessas minutos depois de ser pedida em namoro, é porque deve ser verdade.

- Sério Bella, ele lembra um astro do cinema ou algo assim. Até a postura dele.

- É coisa de cidade grande.

- Provavelmente.

Me despedi de Angela e entrei na sala, logo ouvindo a voz delicada de Alice. Ela estava falando com o professor Banner.

- O senhor pode arranjar isso?

- Sim. Vamos esperar a Srta. Thompson chegar e avisá-la de que você irá se sentar com ela.

- Como assim? – soltei sem pensar. O que Alice estava fazendo?

- Ah! Oi Bella! Tenho uma notícia para você. Venha. – Ela pegou a minha mão e me puxou.

- Alice, o que você está aprontando? – eu a repreendi. Alice bufou.

- Nada. Apenas pedi ao professor que fizesse uns arranjos. Sabe meu primo Edward?

- Hum.

- Bem, ele é realmente bom em Biologia, então achei melhor ele ser seu parceiro. Eu ficarei com a Carmem, que chegou semana passada.

- Porque isso Alice? – perguntei, sem realmente entender o que Alice estava fazendo. Carmem estava se virando bem sozinha, e ela poderia fazer dupla com Edward. Alice e eu éramos parceiras desde o início do ano letivo.

- Bem, eu realmente não sei. Hoje acordei com essa ideia na cabeça.

Revirei os olhos.

- Sim, me fazer sentar com uma pessoa estranha.

- Edward não é estranho.

- Para mim é.

- Tudo bem, mas amiga, você sabe que eu nunca erro nas minhas apostas, não? – ela pegou a minha mão. Suspirei. Alice sempre me vinha com essas suas 'apostas'. Ela sempre dizia ter sonhado com algo, e às vezes acontecia. Ela sempre teve essas intuições. Eu sempre dizia a ela que ela deveria ganhar a vida como vidente, e ela sempre revirava os olhos e me dizia para parar de sacaneá-la. Eu sempre brincava sobre isso com ela, mas às vezes Alice me surpreendia, ou me fazia ficar com medo. Minha espinha sempre se arrepiava quando ela me dizia que havia sonhado algo comigo.

- Tudo bem, dona vidente. Vamos fazer o que você quiser.

- Sim, e em parte, isso é para afastar o melhor possível o meu primo desse bando de abutres de saias. Da semana passada para cá reparei bem como Carmem se comporta quando está perto de algum dos caras do time. Meu primo seria a próxima aposta dela.

- Alice, você não pode fazer isso. Seu primo faz o que quiser. Ele é bem grandinho para que você precise afastá-lo das garotas.

Alice bufou de novo.

- Você não entende Bella, mas logo você vai entender. Vamos, sente-se aqui, daqui a pouco Edward virá... Oh! Ali está ele! – ela terminou a ultima parte com a voz mais elevada.

Ouvi passos na nossa direção e os murmúrios que as nossas colegas perto de nós faziam. Eu ouvia 'Uau, como ele é lindo', 'Eu queria muito ser parceira dele', ou ' Será que ele é solteiro?'. Mas o que me fez franzir a testa não foram os murmúrios das garotas, mas sim o som dos passos. Eu fui capaz de memorizar a maioria dos ruídos que cada pessoa era capaz de fazer, assim eu sempre sabia, pelo menos na maioria das vezes, quem era a pessoa que estava perto de mim. E me surpreendeu o quanto fui capaz de memoriza esses passos ouvido-os apenas uma vez.

Era o garoto do sinal.

Me virei lentamente enquanto Alice murmurava algo para seu primo, e logo começou as apresentações.

Quando Alice disse meu nome e ela disse o dele, ele murmurou.

- Então é você?

* * *

**N/A:** _E então gente, o que acharam?_

_Espero que tenham gostado. E essa Alice não brinca em serviço hein?_

_Bem, não deixem de comentar. E muito obrigada pelas 18, na verdade, 19 reviews! Continuem assim!_

_Bjo Anne ;*_


	4. A Primeira Conversa

**Love is Blind**

**sinopse**: Isabella Swan perdeu a visão aos quinze anos e se fechou para o mundo. As coisas mudam quando um garoto problemático chega a Forks e entra em sua vida. Todos humanos.

_Twilight não me pertence, mas LIB sim, então respeitem._

* * *

**CAPITULO TRÊS - A primeira conversa**

.

_**"**Ninguém é igual a ninguém. Todo o ser humano é um estranho ímpar."_

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

.

**~Edward**

Eu certamente levaria um tempo para me acostumar com todas essas idiotices de aluno novo. Por onde eu andava, os alunos me encaravam, uns com interesse – no caso, as meninas, e alguns com certa hostilidade, típico de adolescentes. Estavam provavelmente me avaliando e decidindo se eu teria chances de entrar para o grupo de elite da Forks High. Bufei internamente, como se eu quisesse fazer parte de um grupo de garotos mesquinhos e vaidosos e garotas vazias.

Eu sei bem como funciona essas coisas, pois fiz parte disso na minha antiga escola. Depois que me _rebelei_, entrei para o grupinho de populares, fazendo todo o tipo de merda. Festas com bebidas, corridas de carro, zombar dos outros alunos considerados inferiores, a lista era quase infinita. No fundo eu me sentia péssimo por fazer aquilo, mas eu não me importava com mais nada. Tudo que eu queria era atingir o impecável advogado Sr. Edward Masen. E eu consegui, tanto que ele resolveu me mandar para os tios se virarem comigo. Covarde.

Eu estava me sentindo incomodado com toda aquela atenção, mas fiz um enorme esforço para ficar quieto. Eu agora estava sob o teto dos meus tios, pessoas incríveis que não mereciam ser aborrecidos sendo chamados na diretoria porque o sobrinho rebelde da cidade grande aprontou alguma no seu primeiro dia de aula.

Emmett me levou até a secretaria para pegar o papel no qual os professores teriam que assinar ao final das aulas e eu disse que dali eu assumiria. Relutante, ele me disse para ligar no seu celular caso eu precisasse de uma força.

Quando entrei, um grupo de três garotas estava no balcão, conversando e colocando alguns papéis cor de rosa em uma cesta. Duas eram extremamente loiras, sendo que uma delas tinha mexas avermelhadas, a outra era de um cabelo bem cacheado e cor de fogo. Elas estavam com roupas de líderes de torcida, então deduzi que eram as garotas que Alice havia me alertado para ficar longe.

E vou confessar, elas eram lindas. Lembravam-me muito as garotas de Chicago, e talvez eu tivesse que desobedecer Alice pelo menos uma vez, só _uma_ vez. Minhas intenções ficaram mais intensas quando notei que a loura com mexas se parecia muito com Kate.

Eu e Kate tivemos um relacionamento complicado, e apesar de tudo que ela me fez, eu ainda sentia algo por ela. Sim, eu sentia algo forte por ela, e muito errado. Foi ela quem me incentivou a fazer as coisas que eu faço, que me instruiu a me vingar do meu pai fazendo tudo errado; foi ela quem me ensinou a ser petulante e a maltratar as outras pessoas – principalmente aqueles que eram rotulados como não populares, a escória da escola.

Ver aquela garota em encarar mexeu algo em mim. Eu sentia falta de Kate, mesmo sabendo que ela não era uma boa companhia no momento. Essas garotas também não seriam segundo Alice.

_Qual é Cullen, você é bem grandinho. Seus tios não vão pirar se você der uns pegas na garota_, meu inconsciente murmurou.

Uma delas, justamente a que se parecia com Kate, se aproximou de mim.

"Olá" ela ronronou, querendo parecer sexy. Resisti ao impulso de revirar os olhos. "Você é Edward?"

Abri um sorriso que provavelmente fariam suas pernas amolecerem. "Sim. Parece que já sou famoso por aqui."

Ela sorriu e bateu os cílios. "Estamos em uma cidade pequena _dawling_. Todos nós estávamos esperando por você." Ela terminou a frase me encarando sem vergonha nenhuma, da cabeça aos pés. Senti-me completamente despido. "Sou Tanya Denali. Aquela é minha amiga Victoria." Ela disse, apontando para a garota ruiva, que me encarava com a mesma intensidade.

"É um prazer. Se não se importa, preciso ir para a aula." Eu disse, tentando manter a minha educação. Não sei se eu continuaria assim se essa garota insistisse. Kate vinha à minha cabeça só de olhar para essa garota, e eu estava me sentindo intimidado. Eu não poderia me envolver com Tanya. Eu repetiria tudo de novo e desta vez eu não estava com meu pai.

"Gostaria de companhia?" Ela insistiu, se aproximando demais. Abri um sorriso seco.

"Não obrigado. Eu me viro sozinho." E com isso, me afastei dela e fui até o balcão, onde a ruiva, Victoria, ainda estava. Ela me encarava como Tanya estava a pouco – um olhar predatório. Ignorei-a enquanto pedia à secretária pelo papel com meu horário, onde os professores de hoje teriam que assinar. Assim que o fiz, sai sem nem ao menos olhar na direção das garotas. Ao que parece meu ano letivo na Forks High será difícil.

Caminhei pelos corredores em busca da minha primeira aula. Biologia. A aula ainda não havia começado e os alunos estavam lotando o corredor – a maioria me encarando. Eu mal podia esperar para ir para a casa.

Eu encontro a sala assim que o sinal toca. Os alunos começam a dispersar, indo para as suas mesas. Eu entrego o papel para o professor, que verifica meu nome e logo depois me entrega um livro de Biologia com a ficha assinada. Olho para trás e encontro Alice, que estava conversando com uma garota de óculos escuros. Imediatamente o episódio do sinal de trânsito de mais cedo veio à minha mente como um baque.

Meu pai resolveu me perturbar logo de manhã, querendo saber como eu estava. Eu não queria nem ouvir sua voz, ainda mais de manhã. Eu estava estressado por ter que morar em um fim de mundo de merda e ele ainda queria saber se eu estava bem. Ele não se importava comigo, ele não precisava fingir essa merda toda.

Pedi para Alice me deixar perto da escola, pois eu precisava de um café forte. Saímos com pressa de sua casa hoje e não tivemos tempo para quase nada. Assim que eu termino a minha bebida – um vício que criei uns meses trás – sai da lanchonete quando o telefone tocou. Ficamos discutindo a maior parte da ligação e eu me distraí completamente. Sem perceber eu estava prestes a atravessar a rua com o sinal de pedestres fechado, até que algo bateu na altura da minha barriga. Parei de falar para olhar para o lado e ver que a pessoa que me impedira de atravessar com o sinal fechado era uma garota cega.

E era essa a garota que estava conversando com Alice. Minha prima me viu e abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Você não entende Bella, mas logo você vai entender. Vamos, sente-se aqui, daqui a pouco Edward virá... Oh! Ali está ele!"

Andei na direção delas, ignorando completamente a atenção feminina que me era dirigida. Eu estava completamente focado na garota de cabelos castanhos à minha frente. Não entendo, mas uma curiosidade apareceu do nada quando ela me impediu de atravessar a rua mais cedo.

"Edward, essa é minha melhor amiga Bella. Bella, Edward."

"Então é você?" Murmurei, fazendo a garota se virar de frente para mim. Por cima dos seus óculos escuros sua testa se franziu. Continuei. "A garota do sinal."

"E você o garoto do sinal que quase foi atropelado." A garota, Bella, devolveu no mesmo tom de voz que usei. Alice espremeu os olhos.

"O que eu estou perdendo aqui?"

Revirei os olhos e expliquei o que aconteceu à minha prima. "Eu estava andando distraído e estava prestes a atravessar a rua sem perceber que o sinal de pedestres estava fechado. Bella aparentemente me impediu de ser atropelado."

Eu ainda estava impressionado por uma garota cega ser capaz de saber quando o sinal de pedestres está aberto ou fechado, e é claro, notei que a garota chamada Bella era muito bonita.

Como as garotas de toda a Forks, sua pele era pálida e eu era capaz de notar pequenas sardas perto do nariz perfeitamente arrebitado; seu rosto era de um formato suave de coração e seus lábios levemente cheios lembravam morangos maduros. E por falar em morangos, eu sentia o aroma vindo dos cabelos dela, que eram pesados, lisos no comprimento e cacheados nas pontas, de uma cor marrom que lembrava o chocolate ao leite.

A única coisa que ainda era oculta para mim eram seus olhos, e me peguei com curiosidade de saber a cor. Eram verdes? Azuis? Acinzentados?

E que raios eu estava interessado em saber alguma coisa dessa garota, afinal?

Pela minha vasta experiência como um escroto garoto popular, eu sabia muito bem que Bella fazia parte dos alvos dos populares daqui. Sua deficiência despertava preconceitos tanto na escola quanto lá fora.

"Hum", Alice murmura, como se pensasse em algo. Sua testa estava franzida enquanto ela lançava seu olhar de mim para a amiguinha cega. "Interessante."

"O que é interessante?" Perguntei a ela.

Alice abriu um sorriso presunçoso. "Nada, por enquanto. Ah! Vocês dois serão dupla na aula de Biologia. Já falei com o professor."

Meus olhos quase saem da órbita e minha voz se enche de incredulidade. "Como assim?"

"Bella e eu éramos parceiras e uma colega nossa estava se virando sozinha desde que se transferiu para cá na semana passada. Então eu conversei com o Sr. Banner e ele concordou em me colocar em dupla com a Carmen enquanto você e Bella serão dupla até o fim do ano letivo."

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo.

"E quem é essa Carmen?" Perguntei, curioso com o comportamento de Alice. Disfarçadamente ela apontou na direção de uma garota que estava sentada sozinha na segunda bancada. Ela estava de costas e daqui eu podia notar que seu corpo era esbelto e ela parecia não se importar em passar frio usando roupas coladas ao corpo. Seus cabelos eram castanhos lisos até as costas. Como se sentisse meus olhos, ela se virou e encontrou meu olhar. Ela era bonita, não podia negar, e ela percebeu que eu percebi isso, abrindo um sorriso enviesado e enrolando o dedo indicador em uma mexa do seu cabelo. Ela estava me secando descaradamente.

Agora eu entendia o plano de Alice, mas me colocar com a amiga cega dela?

Suspirei. "Alice, não era necessário, eu sei me cuidar sozinho."

Alice revirou os olhos. "Você é um homem Edward, eu sei bem como é."

"Não é como se isso fosse me impedir de me envolver com quem eu quiser dessa escola." Rebati, e então sua amiga Bella entrou na conversa.

"Foi o que eu disse à sua prima, mas ela nunca escuta ninguém, exceto Esme quando Alice é ameaçada de ficar sem a mesada quando quer aprontar algo."

Não pude deixar de rir e Alice a fuzilou com os olhos.

"Não importa, vocês serão dupla em Biologia e ponto final." E com isso, Alice pegou as suas coisas e foi para a carteira de Carmen. Bella e eu ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns segundos, até que eu pigarreei e lhe perguntei se precisava de ajuda para sentar no banco. Senti-me ridículo quando ela começou a rir. Eu não sabia lidar com pessoas como ela, não sabia nem o que dizer.

"Eu salvei você de ser atropelado em uma avenida movimentada, eu sou capaz de me sentar sozinha." Sua voz era hostil e derramava escárnio. Ela estava irritada?

Sentei-me enquanto o Sr. Banner começava a aula pedindo para abrirmos o livro na página 76. Enquanto abria o meu livro, sussurrei para Bella.

"Não precisava tirar sarro da minha cara, eu só queria ajudar."

Bella já havia aberto seu livro enquanto respondia o meu comentário.

"Eu sei que você queria ser gentil, mas eu não senti honestidade vinda de você." Ela ainda estava irritada. Por quê?

Ela estava lendo o título do capítulo com seus dedos – que percebi que eram lindos. Eles eram brancos, pequenos e não tinham esmalte. Perguntei-me se eles eram macios...

Mas que diabos?

"Como assim você não sentiu honestidade? Do que está falando?"

Bella suspirou e virou seu rosto levemente na minha direção. O professor ainda falava. Senti-me sortudo pelo Sr. Banner não pedir que eu fosse até a frente da sala em apresentar. "Eu não vejo, mas eu sinto. Quando Alice disse que você seria minha dupla, você ficou perto de dizer outra coisa, mas você resolveu não dizer."

Eu estava confuso. "Como?"

"Você não quer ser colega de uma cega." Ela sussurrou. "Alice me contou sobre você. Ser visto perto de alguém como eu seria péssimo para você."

Droga, essa garota era agressiva. E como ela sabia me interpretar dessa maneira?

"Não é isso." Eu disse, mas o Sr. Banner começou a fazer perguntas e eu resolvi acompanhar a matéria pelo livro. Bella apenas bufou e me ignorou a aula toda.

Eu estava me sentindo péssimo e irritado. Péssimo porque ela estava certa; de alguma maneira algo em mim não achava conveniente conviver com ela. Isso contrariava tudo o que minha mãe me ensinou durante toda a minha vida; e eu estava irritado porque essa garota cega e estranha estava atraindo a minha atenção além da conta. Isso era horrível e eu lutaria contra essa curiosidade de querer saber mais sobre Bella Swan.

Quando o sinal tocou, Alice se despediu de Carmen e veio até a nossa bancada, saltitante e sorridente. "E então pessoal, como estamos? Carmen tentou disfarçar a aula inteira que estava irritada por não conseguir dupla com você." Ela olhou para mim.

Eu revirei os olhos e saí sem dizer nada, mas antes de ficar mais longe fui capaz de ouvir Bella se queixar.

"Foi uma péssima ideia Alice, péssima ideia."

A garota cega me deixava frustrado demais, e isso me irritava. Eu não queria ter nada com essa garota, e muito menos ser dupla na aula de Biologia pelo resto do ano letivo. Ela parecia ter algum tipo de rancor guardado por qualquer um que enxergasse – exceto Alice. Eu poderia deduzir que ela sofria preconceito por ser deficiente e descontava em qualquer um, e eu agora era a sua próxima vítima.

Questionei minha prima enquanto íamos embora, e ela apenas riu de mim. A fuzilei com os olhos.

"Bella nunca se comportou assim, você fez alguma coisa."

Emmett segurava uma risada enquanto minha boca se abria em um gigante O. "Eu não fiz nada a ela!"

Alice espremeu os olhos. "Tem certeza?"

"Claro que sim, absoluta certeza. Ela me odeia e nem me conhece!" Eu disse, indignado.

"E você parece se importar muito com isso." Alice me disse, uma pitada de malícia em sua voz. Revirei os olhos.

"É claro que me importo! Eu mal chego à escola e já ganho uma inimiga! Não dei motivos para essa garota me odiar!" Não que eu me importasse.

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso." Alice me garantiu, e eu não dei a mínima.

Eu não me importava com essa garota ou com o que ela pensava, mas me deixava irritado demais receber tanta hostilidade de alguém que mal me conhece. Ela nem se quer tem consciência da minha antiga vida para me odiar. Se ela soubesse, eu entenderia.

"_Você não quer ser colega de uma cega."_, suas palavras martelaram minha cabeça. Talvez eu entendesse a raiva dessa garota por mim. No fundo, ela tinha razão. Meu eu rebelde estava louco para se livrar dela. Eram meus primeiros dias na escola e eu queria voltar a ser o cara popular que eu fui antes.

Mas a outra metade de mim estava curioso sobre ela, a metade antiga, aquela que eu era antes de tudo em minha vida virar uma droga completa. Se nada tivesse acontecido, eu a veria com outros olhos.

Eu tinha agora uma luta interna dentro de mim. Uma parte queria mudar, pela minha mãe, e a outra queria continuar no caminho errado, atingindo o pai, da maneira mais infantil possível. Eu só me perguntava qual parte iria vencer.

* * *

**N/A:** _Sim, mais de uma atualização essa semana, meu novo recorde!_

_Bem, esse capítulo está bem simples e curtinho, mas minha intenção era essa mesmo. As emoções vão começar a rolar justamente por causa desse "primeiro encontro oficial" dos dois. Espero que tenham gostado e não parem de comentar gente! Quero voltar aqui com gás, mas vou ficar muito murcha se eu ver que as reviews não andaram. Vocês sabem como é, não?_

_Então beijinhos e até a próxima!_


End file.
